


Visite de Noel

by Euroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Le soir de Noël, quelque chose d'étrange arrive dans le Monde Magique. Voyons plus ce qui arrive à Poudlard.
Kudos: 2





	1. Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année pour ceux qui passe ici pendant cette période !
> 
> Pour les autres et même ceux-là, plein de bonnes choses !
> 
> Petit OS écrit l'an dernier (cad, en 2014), cadeau pour mes amies et donner pour vous avec un an de "retard" !
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne suis en aucun cas la propriétaire Harry Potter et ne gagne aucun argent sur cette fiction.

C'était le soir du Réveillon dans un magnifique château perdu au beau milieu de l'Ecosse. Le directeur, un peu loufoque, déambulait dans les couloirs, vêtu comme le Père Noël en clamant joyeusement :

-Tous dans la Grande Salle ! Tous dans la Grande Salle !

Les tableaux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'endormir se réveillèrent en sursaut et firent passer le message à tout le monde.

* * *

Assez rapidement, toutes les âmes vivantes se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le peu d'élèves – 3 Gryffondor, 2 Serdaigle et 1 Serpentard – et professeurs – les Directeurs de Maison, le Directeur et le Professeur Vector – restants étaient installés à une même table, un élève encadré par deux professeurs. Harry – étant arrivé bon dernier – s'installa entre le professeur Snape et le professeur Vector. Le Père Dumbledore de Noël frappa dans ses mains et un somptueux repas apparut sur la table. Il y avait une magnifique dinde fourrée aux marrons, un grand plat de pomme de terre dorées, du foie gras, des huîtres, des fruits de mers ; du caviar, toute cette nourriture sortie seulement aux fêtes de fin d'année. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Vers la fin, tous, sans exception, tombèrent de fatigue. Un rire étrangement semblable à celui du Père Noël retendit et une magie s'activa.

* * *

Dans une chambre tamisée, un grand lit couvert de soie carmin et noir accueillait deux corps à demi nu. Une musique sensuelle était jouée en fond sonore. L'un des corps remua avant de se redresser, révélant sa personne. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent tout autour de lui avant que la personne qui partageait le lit ne se colle à lui. Il glapit de surprise et se tourna vers l'importun. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il identifia QUI elle était. La personne remua et se réveilla à son tour, levant directement ses magnifiques émeraudes vers lui.

\- Pro… Professeur, bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Cette délicieuse rougeur troubla le plus âgé.

\- Pourquoi rougissiez-vous ?

\- Nous… Sommes à peine vêtu, professeur.

L'adulte remarqua enfin sa tenue et celle de son élève.

\- Pourriez-vous bouger Potter ? demanda l'homme.

Le plus jeune s'éloigna d'un bond de l'enseignant et rougit plus encore en se cachant sous les draps. Son comportement intrigua le maître des potions mais il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il grogna et se leva, explorant la pièce. Quand il fut à une certaine distance du lit, il entendit une plainte de douleur.

\- Professeur Snape, gémit Harry.

L'homme se rapprocha et il le vit qui soupirait de soulagement.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

\- Mieux.

\- J'en déduis que l'on ne peut trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre…

L'élève acquiesça et le potionniste retourna sous les draps. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'on lui tournait le dos, lui lançant parfois des regards avant de rougir en détournant les yeux.

\- Potter, interrogea doucement Snape.

Le petit brun sursauta et fit lentement face à l'adulte qui l'observait. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses yeux assombris, son souffle court et ses lèvres devenues vermeilles à force d'être mordues. Le plus âgé s'approcha, accentua la plupart des « symptômes ». Il posa sa main sur le front de Harry, le faisant gémir. Il la retira et fut surprit de le recevoir contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

* * *

Le Professeur Dumbledore se réveilla dans un immense magasin uniquement consacré aux chaussettes… Et aux sucreries goût citron. Il se leva d'un bond – vachement agile pour un si vieil homme – et explora le lieu de fond en comble, trouvant un portait de sa jeune sœur à la caisse.

\- Bonjour Albus, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Ariana.

\- Tu as bien changé, à ce que je vois. Tu es devenu un grand sorcier, comme tu le rêvais.

\- Mais tu es morte ! Par ma faute…

* * *

Le Professeur McGonagall quitta le pays des songes pour ce qui semblait être une animalerie, spécialisé dans les félins. Il y en avait partout et il y avait de nombreux terrains de jeu. Elle déglutit difficilement en remarquant qu'elle était sous sa forme animagus et qu'il lui était impossible de revenir à sa forme humaine. En outre, elle ne s'était jamais retrouver avec plus de trois chats alors que, là, il y en avait au minimum une dizaine ! Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, elle se dirigea lentement vers ses semblables animaux. Quand elle arriva près d'eux, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança dans sa direction et dit :

\- Qui est toi ? Où viens toi ?

Le langage était très…primitif mais en même temps, il était un « vrai » chat.

-Euh… Je m'appelle Mimie. Je viens… D'Écosse.

\- Toi es chat-sorcier !

Un murmure se rependit dans l'assistance, glaçant la femme.

* * *

Luna émergea chez elle, dans le fauteuil de rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, la place de son père. Elle se redressa alors que la porte le laissait passer. Il avait l'air bien plus heureux que d'habitude, ce qui était étrange.

\- Mon ange nocturne ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le doute envahit l'esprit de la jeune Serdaigle mais elle suivit l'adulte jusqu'au salon. Devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, se tenait une femme. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.  
\- Maman…

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. L'endroit était si sombre qu'il supposa qu'il était seul, l'odeur immonde ne le renseignait pas plus mais la douleur qui parcourait son corps entier était un indice ; il lui en manquait cependant pour avoir confirmation. Il entendit des cris qui le faisaient frissonner, ils étaient si proches, presque dans la pièce voisine. Les hurlements cessèrent et il distingua des rires. Il les connaissait, sa tante en avait un semblable… Il était prisonnier des Mangemorts ! Il entendit des pas s'approchant de sa cellule et il fit semblant de dormir.

\- Il est encore inconscient, se plaint l'un d'eux.

\- On peut en profiter, continua un autre.

\- Pas le droit, claqua la voix d'un troisième.

Ses bourreaux grognèrent puis partirent. Le blond attendit un long moment avant de se relever. Un petit ricanement se fit entendre tout proche de lui, le faisant se tendre comme un arc.

* * *

Le Professeur Flitwick se tira difficilement des bras de Morphée. Il se redressa et vit un énooorme tas de présent au pied de son immeeeense lit. Il en sauta et s'approcha des paquets. Sur les cartes, il lut : « Au plus brillant Directeur de Maison », « Au meilleur professeur de Sortilèges », « Pédagogue de l'année » … Tout ça, était pour lui ! Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et quitta ses appartements privés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il franchit les portes de sa salle de classe quand il vit un double de lui faire cours à sa place. Plus grand, plus charismatique, plus puissant… Meilleur. L'autre était tout aussi figé que lui en le voyant mais un éclair de rage traversa ses yeux un instant.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il à la classe.

La porte claqua derrière lui alors qu'il crochetait le bras de l'original.

\- Que fais-tu là !? Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir !

La version améliorée le traîna jusqu'aux appartements et l'y jeta.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Il fit disparaître la porte en partant.

* * *

La Professeur Chourave s'éveilla dans un lieu magnifique, la flore était exceptionnelle… Mais en très mauvais état, remarqua-t-elle. Elle s'approcha et commença à s'occuper des différentes plantations. Sans succès. Ses échanges avec les plantes étaient inexistants et ses soins faisant plus de mal. La panique la gagna, elle n'était plus bonne à rien ! Son état d'esprit fit flétrir les fleurs, la faisant gémir de malheur.

\- Comment vous aidez mes pauvres, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Le Professeur Vector ouvrit les yeux sur un monde totalement numérique. En se levant, elle ne put que remarquer que tout, absolument tout, était composé de formules d'arithmancie. Elle dû même en résoudre une pour sortir de la chambre dans laquelle elle était ! Une fois dans la cuisine, une brève formule apparut sur la table. Ne pouvant manger sans la résoudre, elle demanda à ce qu'elle repasse. Elle ne put en voir que les deux premiers chiffres ! Sa respiration se coupa et elle tomba au sol. Pas ça !

* * *

Le Professeur Snape eut un temps de flottement avant que son corps ne décide de répondre au baiser. Il finit par s'arracher à la bouche tentatrice de son élève honni.

\- POTTER !

\- Harry, répondit-il le souffle court.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon nom est Harry, souffla-t-il.

\- Je le sais. Merci bien !

Le ton du plus âgé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui sauter au cou mais ça faisait tellement longtemps…

\- "Longtemps", quoi Potter ?

Il ne pensait pas tout haut ? Il ne pensait pas si fort ?!

\- Votre esprit me hurle ses pensées.

Il essaya de fuir le lit mais Snape l'y plaqua, la coinçant avec son corps.

\- Alors ?

* * *

Une colère sourde s'installa dans les yeux de la sœur Dumbledore. Elle fusilla son frère du regard et demanda d'une voix bien trop calme :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si je te croyais coupable de ma mort ?

\- Mais si je…

\- "SI" RIEN ! Tu n'es pas responsable, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! TU M'ENTENDS ! Je DEVAIS mourir ! Je le DEVAIS ! Il devait en être ainsi. C'était dans l'ordre des choses ! Abelforth le sait très bien.

\- Il sait ?

\- Je… Miséricorde ! Cet imbécile a…

\- Rien du tout, sœurette. Il devait en être ainsi, dit-il en reprenant ses propres mots. Albus, salua-t-il froidement.

\- Abelforth…

\- Tu vois peu de chose sur ce qui se passe dehors, ma sœur. Ce qui arrive et ce qui aurait pu ne pas l'être. De sa faute. Ta mort était une possibilité, pas une nécessité. Il aurait pu te sauver.

\- Non, dit Ariana. N'oublie pas que j'ai aussi ce don. Elle l'était. Et tout cela EST nécessaire. Pour la Magie.

\- Et moi, alors, éclata le frère d'Albus. Je ne compte pas !? Je t'aimais !

\- Et je suis ta sœur ! Rien n'aurait été possible !

Un horrible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, s'indigna le portrait.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Tu es un monstre !

Albus s'était recroqueviller contre le meuble, perdu.

* * *

Minerva observa anxieusement les chats qui l'entouraient. Leurs murmures n'avaient rien de réconfortant, au contraire. Elle gémit quand le chef se tourna vers elle.

\- Toi faire preuve. Parcours suprême, annonça-t-il en désignant le plus haut et difficile parcours du magasin.

Elle déglutit nerveusement et s'y dirigea à pas lents. Elle arriva trop vite à son goût devant l'entrée du parcours. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle y entra. Elle sauta rapidement sur le premier pilier, puis sauta à grande vitesse sur les différents piliers jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de rivière coulait, elle bondit par-dessus et se rattrapa de justesse sur le bord puis grimpa un mur, elle esquiva habilement un golem de chien en sautant sur une étagère sans rien faire tomber au sol. Elle dû continuer en passant par la « fenêtre » et monta jusqu'au toit où elle devait marcher sur la poutre. Elle sauta jusqu'au toit suivant ; cette poutre-ci était bien plus fine que la précédente et elle essaya d'avancer plus lentement mais elle glissait si c'était le cas. Elle prit le parti de courir, la distance entre le toit où elle était et le suivant était grande et elle ne réussit à franchir le ravin que grâce à ses griffes, la grosse pièce de charpente était recouverte de tuiles et glissait. Elle ne parvient pas au milieu avant de déraper et de tomber sur la zone protégée. Elle atterrit sur les pattes par chance et ne leva pas les yeux sur les chats, croyant à sa fin.

* * *

La femme se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire sur son visage marqué par l'explosion de son invention. Cette vision fit frissonner la jeune Lovegood. Le sourire de sa mère était doux mais ses yeux étaient si dur, si froids qu'elle comprit que cette mère la détestait.

\- Sèche tes larmes, lui ordonna tendrement son père qui ne quittait pas la femme de sa vie des yeux.

Cette-ci s'approcha de Luna et la prit contre elle tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- C'est de ta faute. Je ne serais pas morte si tu n'avais pas été là.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle était vraiment en train de l'accuser ? Sa propre _mère_ venait de la rendre responsable de sa mort ? Elle baissa la tête et la laissa prendre le contrôle.

* * *

Il se tourna lentement vers la provenance du rire mais l'obscurité quasi-totale le laissait aveugle dans cette cellule.

\- Je peine à croire que le si grand Draco Malfoy soit en ma compagnie dans cette misérable prison.

Le blond ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais son propriétaire semblait trop bien le connaître. Une connaissance de son père ? Un amant de sa mère ? Tout autre chose ?

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Moi ? Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, un songe d'horreur. Cependant, il ne faut pas avoir peur, la mort n'est que finalité. A moins que vous ne préférez ce que les Mangemorts avaient prévu pour vous ?

\- Je…

Un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit de l'héritier, il n'avait pas rejoint la lumière pour rien !

\- Je ne mourrais pas !

Le sinistre rire de son compagnon de cellule lui glaça le sang mais il résista à son envie de hurler de peur.

* * *

Filius observa le mur sans porte qui se tenait devant lui. Il était en plein cauchemar ! Un autre lui, tout ce dont il rêvait mais dont il avait peur, avait pris sa place ! Il sentait au fond de lui que cet être était sa création, il devait avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Il fouilla dans ses appartements mais il semblerait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des livres qu'il avait forcément dû utiliser ! Soit, il ne les avait pas pris dans ses appartements, soit l'autre les avait fait disparaître. Il espérait vraiment que la première hypothèse était la bonne… Mais si ces livres n'étaient pas ici, il devait sortir ! Et par un autre moyen que par la porte/mur… Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreux passages secrets dans les murs de Poudlard et il souhaitait qu'il y en ait dans son lieu de vie. Il passa plus de deux heures à chercher sans rien trouver… Jusqu'à ce qu'un des rares tableaux prennent la parole.

\- Vous cherchez trop logiquement. Les Serdaigle sont créatifs et leur Fondatrice pire encore. Intelligence et imagination. L'une s'est perdue dans ses murs et se trouve être la clé de votre liberté.

Sur ces mots presque prophétiques, le portait s'endormit alors que le petit professeur de Sortilège le regardait bouche-bée. D'un coup, il se souvient d'une citation qu'il aimait particulièrement.

\- L'imagination est la clé des rêves les plus beaux comme des cauchemars les plus odieux. Mais sans elle, la vie n'est qu'un ennui… [*]

Un pan de mur s'ouvrit sur un étroit couloir dans lequel le petit homme s'enfonça sans entendre son remplaçant rouvrir le passage dans le mur. Il ne sut rien car le passage se referma dès qu'il eut fait trois pas.

* * *

Pomona essaya diverses méthodes pour calmer les plantes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle ; malheureusement, rien ne marcha. Se concentrant sur ses connaissances, elle remarqua au loin un arbre des plus noirs. L'identifiant rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cet arbre était une légende ! Tous les botanistes du monde en rêvaient ou en avaient une peur absolue ! Elle se leva et se fraya un chemin au plus proche qu'elle put. Il était vraiment magnifique… Son tronc était d'un marron presque ébène, ses racines étaient profondément enfoncées dans le sol meuble et ses branches robustes se tendaient vers le ciel. Son feuillage doré bruissait sous la brise fraîche mais elle remarqua que quelque chose semblait rendre l'arbre malade. Sur son tronc se trouvait une sorte de talisman utilisé lors de rites de magie noire. Elle approcha à petit pas du mythique arbre quand il l'attaqua avec l'une de ses racines, celle-ci s'enroula autour de sa taille et la fit léviter à plus d'un mètre du sol.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, s'écria la botaniste d'une voix quelque peu paniquée.

* * *

Septima se releva lentement et regarda la table avec dégoût. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et fixa l'endroit où était apparue la formule d'un œil morne. Que pouvait être la réponse à ce maudit calcul ! Grognant de mécontentement, elle essaya toutes les réponses communes et les chiffres magiques. Rien de marcha. Elle hurla de dépit et frappa son poing contre la table. Sa main n'apprécia que très peu le traitement et lui fit clairement sentir, lui faisant pousser un couinement de douleur. Elle finit par poser son front contre la table et murmura :

\- Je veux manger !

Elle sentit une chaleur contre son visage et releva la tête. Sur la table se trouvait écrit : « Code non numérique ». Cette révélation l'exalta avant que son enthousiasme ne retombe d'un coup. Ce serait bien trop facile.

* * *

Harry rougit en sentant le corps de son enseignant collé au sien, même si ce n'était qu'un moyen pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Il détourna les yeux des onyx qui le fixaient sans faillir.

\- Si vous vous décidiez à me répondre, susurra la voix de son professeur.

Il secoua la tête. Aussi faible soit-il, il avait un instinct de survie ! Et là, il lui hurlait de garder bouche close.

\- Votre instinct de survie ? Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable, alors. Car, quelle qu'en soit la manière, je vous ferais cracher cette réponse.

Le jeune Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et murmura faiblement sa réponse. L'homme grogna, il le faisait exprès, il en était sûr !

\- Je ne comprends pas le baragouinage !

Il reçut un regard furtif avant que son élève ne consente à répéter de façon plus claire.

\- Je suis amoureux de vous… Je vous aime !

Le Maître des Potions resta un long moment sans bouger. Le fils de son pire ennemi, le gamin qu'il avait martyrisé pendant des années, ce fichu Golden Boy était amoureux de _lui_ ! Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une mauvaise blague !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Potter !

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je mentirais sur une telle chose, se rebella le lion. Vous me croyez vraiment capable de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui ?!

La vérité éclata aux yeux du Serpentard. Non, il ne mentait pas, la vérité était incrustée dans ses iris.

\- Professeur, souffla le plus jeune, m'aimez-vous ?

\- Je ne te hais pas…

Et il posa sa bouche sur celle qui le réclamait.

* * *

Albus fixait ses mains, plongé dans son esprit, coupé de la réalité et des révélations de sa sœur. Ariana s'était sacrifié pour la Magie, pour qu'elle vive et survive à ce monstre qu'était Voldemort. Il ne devait pas faiblir car même si le descendant de Serpentard était enfin mort, son idéologie régnait encore chez nombre de Sang Pur. Il savait aussi que le Ministère ne ferait rien contre ça, trop content de son pouvoir. Il fallait tout refaire. Ce serait un travail titanesque mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul. Ses professeurs seraient avec lui, avec quantité de ses élèves. L'Ordre du Phénix serait un parti pour la renaissance du Monde Magique ! Fier de ses décisions, il se releva et fit face à son frère.

\- Tu as menti, tu as manipulé, tu as trahi ta famille, tu as souillé le corps d'une grande sorcière. Tu ne mérites pas tes pouvoirs !

\- Et qui es-tu pour en décider, ricana Abelforth.

\- Je n'y peux peut-être rien moi-même mais je peux faire ça !

Il leva les mains au ciel, les faisant briller de Magie et commença à psalmodier :

\- _O vos, Magia !_ _Audiens mea appellatio et vindicata filius quem te prodidit !_

Le Directeur de Poudlard tendit ses mains vers son frère qui hurla de rage alors qu'il sentait le sortilège faire effet. Tout son pouvoir se rassembla à une boule de couleur qui lévita devant ses yeux et explosa en un millier de particule, il vit ses cheveux tomber au sol, sa peau se ridée comme une vielle pomme et son dos se voûter comme un bossu.

\- Que m'as-tu fait, fit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Juste ce que tu méritais.

\- Ariana, supplia-t-il.

\- Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes ! Merci Albus, murmura le portait.

* * *

Elle sentit une patte se poser sous son menton félin et lui faire relever la tête vers eux. Elle lut de l'admiration dans une grande partie des regards qu'elle recevait.

\- Toi être chat. Toi aller plus loin que beaucoup nous.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui disait mais une fois que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, un immense soulagement prit possession de son être. Les autres chats l'invitèrent à fêter sa réussite et elle ne se souvient pas de s'être autant amusée avec ses semblables félins.

* * *

Luna observa celle qui était sa mère prendre le contrôle de la maison, elle la laissa la dénigrer, insulter sa personne… Mais la colère gronda en elle quand elle commença à remettre en cause sa Maison, ses amis, ses croyances. Cette personne n'était pas sa mère ! Elle était douce, elle croyait en ses créatures mythiques ! Elle savait l'écouter ! Et elle ne lui reprocherait jamais sa mort !

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, murmura-t-elle alors que la femme passait près d'elle.

Elle ne savait si elle ne l'avait pas entendu ou si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre mais elle répéta cette phrase encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Son père la regardait étrangement, ses yeux troublés par autre chose que sa douce folie. Elle reconnut rapidement une potion. Sa fureur enfla et elle hurla :

\- VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MA MERE !

La femme se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Son corps se brouilla avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers elle. Ses yeux avaient tourné au rouge carmin.

\- Et qui crois-tu que je suis ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Vous êtes un imposteur ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes un mensonge !

La créature hurla de rage et de douleur puis disparut dans un nuage noirâtre. La jeune Serdaigle se précipita vers son père qui était tombé au sol.

\- Papa ? Tout va bien ?

\- Merci ma princesse, murmura-t-il.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues pâles de la dernière Lovegood alors qu'elle serrait son paternel contre son cœur.

* * *

Le Serpentard fixait un point dans le vide alors que le temps passait. Il entendait vaguement son colocataire faire des remarques qui ne devaient rien avoir de positif. Il savait que l'Ordre ne tenterait pas de percer dans le Manoir de Voldemort. Il devait sortir seul et le meilleur moyen était d'attirer des Mangemorts jusqu'ici, de les assommer et de fuir le plus vite possible ! Il grogna alors que les murmures de son voisin se firent plus nombreux et plus insultants.

\- Vas-tu enfin te taire pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement ?! Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder ici, moi !

Une idée de Gryffondor lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à hurler. Un sbire ne tarda pas à rappliquer. Il ouvrit la porte à grand fracas et reçut un violent coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. Draco lui prit sa baguette et les clés avant de le traîner en direction de son codétenu et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se lança un sort de désillusion et s'enfonça dans les cachots. Il savait que dans toutes les maisons sorcières il y avait un passage vers l'extérieur depuis les catacombes. Heureusement pour lui, il y en avait également un dans ce manoir. Il le franchit et se retrouva dans un jardin dévasté. Il courut droit devant lui et transplana dès qu'il se sentit passer les barrières de protection du lieu. Il atterrit en assez bon état devant l'école. Il était libre !

* * *

Le professeur de Sortilèges arriva dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de laboratoire/bureau. Il repéra ses essais ratés entassés dans un coin et les livres grands ouverts sur la table de travail. Il s'y précipita et lut le comment de ce maudit double. Il gémit en voyant que cette copie de lui-même était quasiment invincible ! Mais son esprit tilta sur une petite note. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas détruit cette faiblesse. Il se coupa le poignet et traça un pentagramme au sol, puis il soigna sa blessure et plaça les éléments qu'il avait utilisé pour créer sa copie au centre du tracé magique. Il marmonna une très longue incantation mêlant latin et grec. Il vit sa marionnette vivante prendre la place des matériaux mais il ne put en sortir.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ! Je serais toujours là ! Je te hanterais !

\- Non. Tu es ma création, je suis ton créateur. Je suis ton dieu et ta vie ne tiens que dans mes mains. Ma décision est prise : tu es mauvais. Disparais !

Un hurlement se fit entendre et Filius sut qu'il avait réussi quand il sentit sa magie revenir à lui.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

* * *

La Directrice des Poufsouffle retient sa respiration alors qu'elle sentait la magie de l'arbre sonder la sienne. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle fut reposée au sol avec douceur. Elle s'approcha alors du tronc à pas lents et en faisant attention à ne pas poser le pied sur une racine. Elle frissonna de dégoût quand sa main se posa sur le talisman qui était la raison du mal-être de cette légende et de toute la flore environnante.

\- Je connais un sort qui va-t'en débarrasser, murmura la botaniste. Cela va sûrement être douloureux mais tu en seras délivré pour toujours. Es-tu d'accord ?

Elle sentit une branche caresser son visage et elle sortit délicatement sa baguette avant de la poser sur l'objet maléfique. Elle énonça la formule d'une voix claire, faisant briller d'une lumière bleue son bâton magique. L'arbre émit une plainte douloureuse alors que ce qui causait son mal tombait lentement en poussière. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Chourave se recula et observa la nouvelle santé de son ami.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant.

L'arbre la remercia et elle put soigner toute la flore autour de lui.

* * *

La spécialiste en arithmancie chercha autour d'elle un quelconque indice. Ne trouvant rien dans la cuisine, elle sortit, devant encore une fois résoudre une formule. Elle grogna de colère et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle détestait ce monde complètement mathématique ! Elle était plongée dedans du matin au soir ! Elle avait besoin d'autre chose que ces maudits chiffres ! Respirant un bon coup, elle tenta d'appeler un elfe de maison mais rien n'y fit, elle restait seule. Elle réussit à entrer dans les différentes pièces par diverses réponses, 16181516185 pour la salle de bain, 12922185 pour la bibliothèque ou 61215185 pour le jardin. Son esprit fini par faire le lien et elle se précipita vers la cuisine, elle s'installa à table et énonça rapidement :

\- 131147518 !

Un plat apparut devant elle et elle se jeta dessus, le dévorant en quelques instants. Elle soupira de soulagement en se traitant d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

* * *

Tous les habitants du Monde Magique ce soir-là firent face à une de leur peur et lors qu'ils se réveillèrent, ils entendirent tous en écho :

\- Hohoho ! Hohoho !


	2. Nouvel An

Ils étaient réunit dans la seule salle qui ne faisait office qu'une nuit par an. Cette pièce était immense, au moins la moitié de la surface totale de Poudlard, mais pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un cercle de rune et de formule gravé dans la pierre. Le peu de personne présente était étrangement silencieuse, tous était comme muet, les professeurs ne disaient un mot au tout petit nombre de septième année présent, l'infirmière observait tout ce beau monde avec un petit sourire et le directeur avait un grand sourire banane alors qu'il observait une antique horloge, dont l'aiguille des minutes s'approchait dangereusement du 11. Alors, il se mit à chuchoter :

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, prenez place. Tu peux rester avec Severus, Harry.

Le jeune homme rougit mais resta niché contre le sombre professeur qui, lui, envoya un regard noir à son supérieur. La Directrice des rouges et ors gloussa doucement alors que ses collèges féminins poussaient pour la plupart d'entre elles un soupir ravis, une unique pensé en tête :

« Qu'ils sont mignons… »

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la marque magique, tous avait leur baguette à la main, la pointe brillant de bleu. Au hochement de tête de Dumbledore, Severus sortit de sa poche une petite fiole de potion, il la déboucha et la versa au sol. La substance coula directement dans les marques, colorant les runes et les formules d'un doux violet. L'horloge du directeur sonna le premier coup de minuit que tous se mirent à entonner l'enchantement. Une à une, les runes se firent à brillées et une fois que les 52 le furent, la formule d'arithmancie flasha d'une vive lumière, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsque le douzième coup retentit, toutes les baguettes étaient reliées de cette lueur bleue et d'un même mouvement, cette boule de lumière fut envoyée au centre du cercle runique alors que le dernier mot de l'incantation claqua dans l'air. Harry tituba et se retient contre son homme. La plupart de ceux de son âge était dans le même état que lui. Severus lui murmura lors à l'oreille.

\- Ce genre de rituel est toujours très fort magiquement alors la première fois est toujours un choc. C'est pour ça qu'Albus n'accepte que les majeurs pour ceux concernant Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et sortit à la suite des autres, ils remontèrent vers la Grande Salle où une collation les y attendait. Tous y grignotèrent quelque chose.

* * *

**XoX**

* * *

Un observateur extérieur ne verrait pas beaucoup de différence entre aujourd'hui et hier pour les habitants de Poudlard mais si cette personne connaissait un temps soi peu ceux qu'elle étudiait, elle aurait de nombreuses surprises.

* * *

Dumbledore avait l'air bien plus libre qu'auparavant, il avait été chez son frère, le trouvant courbé et ridé, comme dans ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Albus ! Même dans le pays des rêves, tu es capable de chose dite impossible !

Sa voix était faible et il toussa presque à chaque mot. La Magie ne punissait à la hauteur de ses fautes. Le directeur de Poudlard le regarda sans un son et ne fit rien pour l'aider quand il tomba suffocant au sol, rendant son dernier souffle. Il prévient le Ministère de sa mort et organisa son enterrement en 10 minutes. Après cela, il fit le tri dans ses affaires et y trouva un portait d'Ariana. Le portrait été sorcier mais Abelforth y avait lancé un sort de glace, faisant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Albus lui lança le contre-sort, lui sourit joyeusement et l'accrocha près de lui.

* * *

McGonagall était elle aussi plus libre, elle se promenait souvent dans l'école sous sa forme animagus. 0n pouvait la voir de temps à autre _discuter_ avec la chatte de Rusard. Un matin, on la vit prendre le chemin de ses appartements suivit par une meute de chat et dans ses bras, il y avait de nombreux objets pour eux. Un grand sourire était accroché à son visage. Dès lors, de nombreux félins envahir l'école et la très reconnaissable Minie était parmi eux occupée à faire des courses poursuites, de l'escalade ou de la chasse. La très respectable professeur de métamorphose était devenu plus féline que jamais et avait retrouvée une seconde jeunesse.

* * *

Chourave s'était réveillé dans sa serre personnelle. Elle avait frottée ses vêtements et avait sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, elle avait tout de suite plongé sa main dedans et en avait sortit une bouture… Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle de cet arbre de légende ! Elle le posa sur l'établit et elle lui demanda dans quelle genre de terre il voulait être planté. Quand elle eut sa réponse, elle la prépara et l'y planta tout en douceur. Elle lui murmura des encouragements et s'en alla. Mais elle s'occupait de lui pendant de longues heures en lui susurrant encouragements et mots d'amour. Les élèves et ses collègues la voyaient très peu tant elle s'occupait de sa jeune pousse. Sauf que cette occupation la rendait heureuse, elle la voyait grandir comme une mère voit ses enfants grandir mais elle savait que l'arbre aurait toujours besoin de soin.

* * *

Luna avait un peu perdu de sa rêverie depuis Noël, elle semblait un peu plus sur terre. Quand le peu de Serdaigle restant essayé de s'en prendre à elle, ils recevaient un sort leur faisant clairement comprendre de ne plus jouer avec elle. Elle avait aussi perdue toute sa mélancolie et sa tristesse qu'elle avait toujours gardée depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle en était enfin soulagée, elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait rien put faire pour la sauvée, elle était trop jeune pour faire quelque chose. Et, lorsqu'elle revenait de sa visite quotidienne chez les Sombrales, elle n'avait plus cet éclat de tristesse dans les yeux mais une forme de soulagement et de bonheur. Elle souriait aussi beaucoup plus librement, sincèrement. Un matin, en souriant joyeusement, elle avait distribué aux personnes présentes un semblant de journal avec en gros titre « Noël à Poudlard, cadeaux et surprises ». Elle avait passée la journée d'avant à questionner tout le monde et la nuit à écrire et illustré son petit journal. Au matin, elle l'avait dupliqué au nombre exact de personne à qui elle était sûre d'en donner. Dumbledore était ravi, son école allait enfin avoir son propre journal ! D'autres l'étaient moins, il n'y aurait plus de ragots s'il y avait un journal.

* * *

Vector souriait joyeusement assise à la table du repas. Tout en discutant numérologie avec quelqu'uns de ses élèves, elle dévorait noblement son plat de poulet mariné aux citrons et son accompagnement. Maintenant qu'elle avait vaincu sa peur, elle s'en amusait beaucoup, elle en avait piégé plus d'un avec ses nouveaux mots de passe ! Même Dumbledore s'en été cassé les dents ! Elle avait bien rit quand elle lui avait tendu un paquet de bonbons au citron dont l'ouverture était la résolution de la formule. Il avait mit quatre jours à en trouver la réponse pourtant toute simple : 3920181514. Il allait sans dire que les autres professeurs se méfiaient maintenant de ses paquets ! La seule personne qui ne s'était pas laissé piéger était le professeur Snape mais rien n'enlevait son sourire.

* * *

Malfoy grogna de mécontentement alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Il avait encore entendu les autres murmuraient derrière son dos. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il croisa Potter et échangea quelques paroles polies avec lui. Il avait arrêté de se battre contre le brun après que celui-ci soit sortit d'une bataille où il aurait put y rester. Il avait comprit que sa petite vendetta personnelle n'avait pas sa place ici. Son ancien ennemi partit vers les étages, il sentit une main le retourner. Il vit un petit groupe de Septième année le fusillait du regard.

\- Que faisais-tu au Sauveur, Mangemort, cracha l'un d'eux.

Cette prise à partit était celle de trop. Il explosa.

\- J'en ai assez ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DE SES LÂCHES DE MANGEMORTS ! COMPRIS ! Je n'ai pas suivis les traces de la raclure de père, je ne l'ai pas laissé me faire marqué comme du bétail, susurra-t-il en dévoilant ses avant-bras blancs. Je n'ai pas suivis Voldemort ! J'étais sur le champ de bataille, le jour où il a été défait et j'étais aux côtés de Potter ! Pendant que vous, vous qui m'insultait de Mangemort, étiez à l'abri ! Je me suis battu contre ma famille ! Mon père et ma tante m'ont prit en duel ! J'ai tué celui qui m'a donné à la vie ! ALORS NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE ME CONFONDRE AVEC LUI ! Vous y avez peut être perdu des êtres chers mais MOI, j'y étais !

Il tourna le dos à ses opposants et disparut dans les cachots.

* * *

Flitwick était lui aussi plus tranquille depuis Noël. Il marchait plus sereinement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent de voir à ses côtés une sorte d'animal entre le chat, le chien et le lapin. Le petit professeur l'avait crée à partir du sort qu'il avait remanié pour crée son double. Ainsi, il n'avait pas enfanté d'un meilleur lui mais d'un compagnon animal qui lui convenait au mieux. Et ça le rendait heureux ! De plus, il avait comme ça une manière d'offrir des cadeaux originaux et au plus proche du destinataire. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand une première année s'extasia sur son chiapin.

\- Il est magnifique, professeur, s'exclama l'enfante.

\- Merci. Voudriez-vous m'accompagné jusqu'à la Grande Salle ?

La fillette rosit doucement et s'exclama :

\- Le meilleur professeur de Poudlard ne peut qu'être de bonne compagnie !

Ce fut au dit professeur de rougir mais il rit et de se dirigea joyeusement vers le repas.

* * *

Snape regardait son amant littéralement lové contre lui. Il n'avait pas eut peur quand il s'était réveillé dans ses appartements, le jeune Griffon contre son flan, le règlement de Poudlard était clair, tant qu'un élève était majeur et qu'il était établit qu'il ne subissait pas l'autorité du professeur, les couples prof-élève n'étaient en aucun cas interdit. Il y en avait eut peu dans l'histoire de l'école mais aucun n'avait été malheureux. Dumbledore avait été heureux pour eux, lui qui se désespérait de casé son maître des potions… C'était maintenant chose faite et il n'y était pour rien ! L'homme nicha son nez dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon qui en profita pour se blottir plus encore contre lui. Harry poussa un soupir de contentement et murmura :

\- Bonne année Severus.

* * *

Et pendant que tout ceux du même fuseau horaire se souhait la bonne année, une entité appelé Magie regardait ses enfants en souriant.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] « L'imagination est la clé des rêves les plus beaux comme des cauchemars les plus odieux. Mais sans elle, la vie n'est qu'un ennui… ». Elle a peut-être été dite par une personne de grande importance mais je n'en sais rien alors on va dire que c'est moi qui l'ait inventé.
> 
> Si quelqu'un trouve la signification des solutions de formules pour le cas Vector… Il aura… Je sais pas !


End file.
